Hydrocarbon production may use metal pipes, disposed in a geological formation, to bring hydrocarbons to the surface. Since hydrocarbon production may occur over years or even decades, it is useful to monitor the condition of the pipes to determine whether corrosion has degraded the ability to isolate production zones.
Existing corrosion inspection tools can be used to provide estimates of total casing thickness. However, these tools, and the data processing techniques used in conjunction with them, do not enable evaluating the condition of individual, concentric pipes.